


Cool If I Come Over

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: This is a songfic I guess, and completely unedited as I just challenged myself to write straight through without stopping. I was listening to Cool If I Come Over and just started writing. I’m also trying to get used to writing short stories, so this was difficult for me.





	Cool If I Come Over

_Ain’t it strange the way your mind works_

_Checks and balancing your day_

_You got it all inside that fat purse_

_It don’t fit but you shove it in there anyway_

Rob chuckled at you as he leaned against the wall of the hallway, watching you as you shoved the items of your purse back. You were, by nature, a klutz and this wasn’t the first time you made a fool of yourself in front of the man. You had been working on Supernatural for a few weeks now, introduced as the newest prophet and sharing a lot of screen time with Rob as Chuck, or God as he liked to be referred to.

Luckily, you and Rob got along well on and off set. You both often joked with the other, and you were able to spend a lot of time together in your free time. You had gotten to know him well and he, unfortunately, had become accustomed to your awkwardness.

“You got it?” Rob asked as he moved toward you, finally done laughing and now willing to help you gather your belongings that you had spilled all over the floor.

“I got it,” you muttered as you picked up the last of the items, shoving them into your purse.

“You sure got a lot of stuff,” he said as he helped you stand up.

“A girl has to be prepared for anything.”

“Well, if the end of the world is upon us for real, I’ll remember to keep you around,” he chuckled.

“Haha,” you muttered, giving him a playful shove.

While you liked to remain professional in your relationships with your coworkers, you had been spending so much time with Rob, it was hard not to fall for the guy. He was the sweetest man you had ever met. He was considerate, funny, equally as awkward as you were, and extremely talented. The two of you had developed a quick friendship; bonding over your love for music and acting. You often found that the discussions between the two of you never ran dry.

Tonight, he insisted on taking you out to a local bar to see a band play.

“Just friends, going to listen to music together,” he had insisted. Truthfully, his words sort of made your heart sink a bit. You knew you didn’t want to date a coworker, but a big part of you sort of wished this were a date. Obviously though, he wanted to remain friends; and you decided that that was better than nothing.

* * *

When you arrived at the bar, he immediately claimed a small table of to the side; pulling a chair out for you to sit.

“M’lady,” he offered. You laughed and took a seat, impressed by his manners.

“Thanks, such a gentleman.” Rob grinned at you, giving you a slight bow.

“I’ll get drinks,” he said as he began to head toward the bar, “the usual?”

“Yes, please,” you said, impressed that he remembered what you liked to drink.

Rob joined you a short time later, drinks in tow. The two of you sat for a while, talking and laughing, generally enjoying each other’s company.

When the band took the stage, his attention shifted; causing you to also turn your attention away from him.

You enjoyed the band, but found yourself glancing in Rob’s direction occasionally. You couldn’t help but think about how cute he was right now. You began to wish this really was a date, but you knew he didn’t think of you in that way. Sure, you had a lot in common and you really enjoyed hanging out with each other, but it was obvious that he wasn’t interested.

The band went into their final song and Rob turned toward you suddenly, watching for your reaction.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“I like them, they’re pretty great,” you said. From what you caught, they were pretty good, but your attention had been mostly on Rob all night and you felt a little bad that you hadn’t paid the band more attention.

“They are, right?” He said excitedly as he stood up from his chair. You eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was doing until you realized he was holding his hand out to you. You hesitantly took his hand with yours, unsure of what was going on.

_I been looking for you, looking for me_

_Your show is almost over_

_And you’re stuck in your seat_

_Here we go_

“This is my favorite song by them,” Rob explained as he pulled you to your feet, wrapping his arm around your waist as he kept a firm grip on your hand, “dance with me.”

“Okay,” you replied, butterflies building in your stomach as he pulled you close to him.

The band went into the song and Rob began to move you, leading you in a dance. You felt your face flush at the realization of how close you were to him. You watched him as he moved you around the space, mouthing the words to the song that you didn’t know, a sly smile on his face. You couldn’t help but giggle at him as he became more dramatic about his lip syncing. You kept in time with him, gripping his shoulder and still nervous over the fact that he had your hand so tightly in his.

For the first time in the weeks that you had gotten to know him, you actually felt nervous. Nervous because you realized just how much you liked him.

_I been holding out, cause you’re holding the key_

_Is it cool if I come over_

_And see if you’re into me_

“You got any beer in there?” Rob asked, nodding toward your room as you fumbled with your keys. He had insisted on walking you to your door at the end of the night even though his room was literally right next door to yours.

“I do not,” you chuckled, impressed that he was still able to keep going. You, on the other hand were exhausted. You had stayed out pretty late, drinking and talking with him. Now, all you could think about was bed… and maybe about those lips of his.

“Bummer,” he frowned.

“Yeah, it’s kinda late anyway,” you said. Rob’s eyes found yours and you smiled at him, unsure of how to even act around him now. You were nervous, and you had never felt this way around him before.

“Yeah, you’re right…” he trailed off, his tongue darting out for a split second to lick his lips. You swallowed hard, now suddenly extremely nervous.

“I guess I’m going to bed,” you said, now holding your keys in your hands, messing with them as if you couldn’t find the one to actually open your door.

“You sure?” Rob asked after a moment, “I mean, we could still hang out.”

You felt your heart begin to race again. You weren’t sure what he was hinting at, or if maybe it was just the alcohol talking. Either way, you knew you couldn’t invite him in. You would be too focused on his mouth, those blue eyes… you knew you were destined to make a fool of yourself tonight given how you were suddenly feeling about him.

“I’m really tired,” you said quickly. Rob almost looked hurt. He offered you a smile though, leaning in close enough to cause your breath to quicken and those damn butterflies to start up again. You didn’t know what to expect, but you were scared. He kissed you on the cheek. It was soft and he definitely lingered.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he said as he turned, heading toward his own room.

_I conjure up your morning routine_

_Loud alarm that sounds your day_

_I know it involves a bit of sun cream_

_And a mask to keep the wolves at bay_

You opened your door, greeting Rob who was standing on the other side. Like clockwork, he was there, knocking on your door at the same time as he usually was, coffee in hand.

“My hero,” you grinned as you took your coffee from him, grabbing your things as you walked out, closing the door behind you.

“Always willing to be here waiting,” he said as the two of you headed out.

“How are you always right on time?”

“Well, someone next door to me has a ridiculously loud alarm in the morning,” he explained, eyeing you almost accusingly.

“What?”

“Your alarm, it wakes me up every morning, I don’t even have to set my own.”

“No way,” you argued, “it’s not that loud, is it?”

Rob laughed, “Oh, trust me. It’s loud.”

“I’m so sorry,” you apologized, blushing again, “if I don’t have it loud, I will just sleep right through it.”

“Heavy sleeper huh?” he said, “Well, you’d make a great bed partner then.” Rob stopped suddenly, realizing what he had just said and how it sounded. Now, he was blushing. “I mean… I’m just saying… because I snore sometimes… you could sleep through it… not that you’d have to sleep through it…” he had quickly turned into a stuttering mess and you smiled at how adorable he was.

“I get it, Rob,” you assured him, placing a hand on his arm to relax him. It seemed to calm him and he quickly went right back to his normal behavior.

“You look really nice today,” he said, changing the subject.

“Ah, yes, the magic of makeup,” you replied.

“Nah, you look nice without it too.”

_Feelin’ lame_

_I hope you’re game_

_I’m insane_

_But I can change_

_Let it lay_

_Put it in play_

_I want to say_

_I want to stay_

At the end of the day, you were exhausted from the busy filming schedule. You shared a ride back with Rob, both obviously looking forward to getting some rest. You had to admit, going to work and home with him at the end of the day was always nice, even if you were going home to your own separate rooms. Just having him there as company was enough though.

He walked you to your door again, as usual. Despite being so tired tonight, you really considered inviting him in as you fumbled with your keys again. You had been very aware of the way he had been looking at you on set today, you couldn’t help but think that he might be interested. At the last moment however, you chickened out. God, you were an awkward mess and you were sure he could see that right now.

“Want me to come in and tuck you in?” Rob asked playfully.

“You’re insane,” you said with a smile. You found your key to your door and started to let yourself in.

“Maybe a little,” he replied.

“Goodnight,” you said.

“Hey, can I just say something?” He said suddenly, grabbing your hand for a second to stop you from walking away.

“What’s up?”

Rob paused for a moment, eyes studying you. He then let go of your hand, “Nothing,” he said, shaking his head, “it’s nothing. It can wait.”

“Okay?” You were slightly confused by his behavior. You weren’t sure what he had wanted to say, but you were sure you wanted to hear it.

“Have a good night, Y/N,” he said as he headed toward his own room, “and keep that alarm all the way up.”

You laughed, watching him as he let himself into his room, disappearing behind the door before you could say anything else.

_I bet you got a lot of house cats_

_The landlord charges you a fee_

_A stack of magazines that say that you want that_

_The one thing missing in there is me_

“You know, you hang out at my place all the time, I have to wonder why you never invite me over to yours.”

“What? We just hang out at your place because, I don’t know, that’s just how it goes.”

You and Rob were seated on opposite sides of his couch, watching bad TV on your day off and mostly just talking about anything that came to mind. You loved days like this; being able to hang out with him outside of work. You were strangely comfortable around him and he seemed to be just as comfortable with you.

“What are you hiding?” Rob asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Do you got cats or something… maybe you’re embarrassed about something.”

“I am not a crazy cat lady,” you said, “and I’m not embarrassed… I just… haven’t invited you over yet.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve never asked I guess.”

“Well, let’s hang out. At your place this time.”

“Fine,” you said. You were beginning to feel less nervous about the time you were spending with Rob. Your feelings for him were growing stronger, and you couldn’t help but feel like he might actually feel the same way about you.

“Will you cook for me?”

“Don’t push it.”

_I been looking for you, looking for me_

_Your show is almost over_

_Gotta wait another week_

_Here we go_

“Your place is a lot nicer than mine,” Rob muttered as he looked around, “I’m gonna have to talk to someone about this.”

You chuckled as you watched him check the place out.

“Sit down,” you called after him, “I’ve got beer, pizza, and an episode of Game of Thrones to get through.”

Rob made his way to the couch, plopping himself down next to you, a lot closer than you had thought he would get.

“You know the way to my heart,” he said as he reached for a slice of pizza.

“You a Thrones fan?” You asked as you took a drink of your beer, pressing play on the remote.

“Not at all,” he said, taking a bite of his pizza.

“Then why would you agree to watching it with me?”

“Because you like it, I figure I could learn to like it,” he shot you a wink causing you to almost choke on your beer.

“Well, I think if you gave it a shot, you might like it.”

“Okay,” he replied as he shifted to face the TV.

In all honesty, you didn’t pay much attention to the episode as it played. You found yourself making sideways glances at him as he kept focus on the TV. You wondered if he might actually be getting into the show as the two of you watched.

* * *

“It was pretty good,” Rob said when the episode ended, “really intense.”

“Yeah,” you muttered, now embarrassed that you hadn’t even actually watched it like he had.

Rob looked at his phone, “It’s late,” he said. Now, he stood up from the couch, stretching dramatically.

“Yeah, better get to bed,” you mumbled, not wanting him to leave.

“Is that an invite?” He asked wiggling his brows at you.

“Wh-what?” you stuttered, surprised by his question, “no…”

“I’m joking,” he laughed, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, he headed for the door. You stood up to follow him, feeling like you should be a good host and see him out.

“Thanks for having me over,” he said as you held the door open for him.

“Anytime, that was fun.”

“Yeah, I like hanging out with you.”

“Me too,” you said. He leaned in again, kissing you on the cheek as he had done just days before. You still felt that same excitement when his lips brushed your skin and you found yourself wishing that he would just make a move already and really kiss you.

“Hey,” he said suddenly, “Game of Thrones date next week? Same time, same place?”

“Sounds good,” you laughed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bring the coffee,” you said.

“Don’t I always?” Rob said before leaving.

_I been holding out, ‘cause you’re holding the key_

_Is it cool if I come over_

_And see if you’re into me_

At the end of the following day, Rob walked you back to your place again. It had become routine by now. He walked you home, you said goodnight in the hallway, and the two of you went to your separate places.

Tonight felt different. You fumbled with your keys again, really not wanting him to leave. His blue eyes stared at you a little harder than usual and you felt a lot more anxious than usual.

You wanted to invite him in tonight. In fact, you were forcing yourself not to. Nothing good could ever come from getting involved with a coworker. But, you also kept telling yourself that maybe this way of thinking was wrong. Rob was a good guy and had quickly become your best friend. You had never felt so comfortable and yet, so nervous around anyone else before. You knew that it was only because you actually had feelings for him.

You wrestled with the idea of asking him to come in, eventually deciding to just go for it. There was no way he was interested in you like that, but it didn’t hurt to try. Sure, he was certainly a flirt, but you figured that was just how he was with everyone.

“Wanna come in for a minute,” you asked hesitantly as you unlocked your door and opened it. You immediately kicked yourself at the invite, feeling stupid for trying to push him into showing interest in you.

“I’d love to,” he said with a smile. You walked in, holding the door for him as he entered. Now you were feeling especially nervous. You had just invited him in, late at night, with no clue as to why you had even asked him over.

“Are you okay?” Rob finally asked when he realized how you had suddenly become anxious.

“What? Yeah, I’m great,” you lied, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Hmm, you seem nervous.” You were sure he didn’t believe you at all.

“Maybe a little nervous,” you whispered.

“Why?” He asked. He reached up, placing his hand on your face. You felt him run his thumb across your jawline and you felt your heart race as the sensation. “You’ve never been nervous around me before.”

“I know,” you said softly, “it’s just… I…” you couldn’t figure out how to tell him that you had developed feelings for him now. Instead, you stuttered and turned red, completely at a loss over how to act around him now.

“Hey,” he said, tilting your face up to look at him again, “you don’t have to be nervous with me.”

You nodded, forcing a small smile.

“Remember the other night when I had something that I wanted to say to you, but then backed out?”

“Yeah,” you replied, studying him, curious as to what it was that he had wanted to say. In fact, it was moment that you had thought of often.

“Well, I want to say it now.”

“Okay…”

“Y/N… I like you,” he said.

“I like you too,” you replied. You felt your heart sink, not sure of what you really expected from him. Of course you liked each other, you were friends. You knew what you wanted to hear him say, but now you felt stupid for even thinking it.

Rob laughed softly, thumb still tracing along your jawline, “no, I mean, I really like you. I’ve been waiting for the right moment to ask you if I can kiss you.”

You were sure your heart stopped beating in that moment. You stared at him, wide-eyed, unsure if you had just heard what you thought you heard.

“Can I kiss you, Y/N?”

“Please,” you answered breathlessly, a lot faster than you cared to admit. Rob chuckled at your enthusiasm, leaning in slowly toward you, guiding your face to his.

His lips found yours and you melted into him. The feel of his lips on yours was all that you had imagined it to be. You allowed him to deepen the kiss after a while. It had become heated and intense rather quickly and you were no longer nervous, you only knew that this was all you wanted.

When the kiss ended, he moved back, watching you. You stood there in a daze, unable to make sense of what just happened.

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” You asked finally, head buzzing as you steadied yourself against him.

“For a really long time,” he replied, “why do you think I’ve been trying to get you to invite me over?”

“I thought you just liked hanging out with me,” you answered.

“I do, but I also just wanted to see if you were into me.”

“It wasn’t obvious?” you asked, grinning at him.

“Well, it is now,” he replied as he moved in for another kiss.


End file.
